No somos tan diferentes
by Akatsuki-Deidara-senpai
Summary: Talvez Ino y Naruto no son tan diferentes como todo mundo cree...


Era una hermosa tarde en la aldea de Konoha, la gente caminaba tranquilamente sin preocupaciones algunas, mientras algunos equipos de genin carecían de alguna misión disfrutando la tranquilidad del día, tal como el caso del equipo 7 y el equipo 10.  
Kurenai y Kakashi, sensei de ambos equipos, hacían acudido a una misión especial asignada por la Hokage Tsunade fuera de la aldea de Konoha, por lo que sus discípulos tendrían una semana libre de entrenamiento.  
Chouji y Shikamaru no hacían mas que estar con sus respectivas familias o ir a lugares, los cuales Ino consideraba 'estupideces masculinas'. Por otro lado, Sakura no paraba de perseguir al heredero del clan Uchiha mientras que el Uzumaki trataba de llamar la atención de la pelirrosada, recibiendo solo gritos o golpes no merecidos.

-Sakura-chan –menciono a viva voz un rubio mientras buscaba a la Haruno alrededor de la aldea terminando pronto en un jardín de flores

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? Dattebayo –se preguntaba Naruto al darse cuenta de donde estaba, sin rastros de la pelirrosada

Mientras tanto, en un lugar algo cercano a donde se encontraba el confundido Uzumaki, una rubia buscaba alegremente a su enamorado, situación bastante similar a la anterior.

-Sasuke-kun –exclamo alegremente la ojiazul mientras buscaba con la mirada al moreno sin éxito alguno

-No creo que este aquí… -menciono para si misma llegando a un hermoso campo de flores

Ambos jóvenes, sin saberlo, siguieron caminando dirigiéndose al mismo árbol, el cual estaba en medio de todo el campo, para después recargarse cada uno en lados contrarios. Ninguno sabia de la presencia del otro ya que al caminar al unísono pensaban que era el sonido de sus propios pasos.

-Sasuke-kun/Sakura-chan… -mencionaron al unísono para después voltear a verse girando la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada del otro

Ambos al mirarse, sin saber la razón, se sonrojaron de inmediato, se saludaron cortésmente para después acercase uno al otro un poco, terminando sentándose juntos. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

-¿Y que haces aquí Ino-chan? –Cuestiono girando un poco la mirada para verle

-Em…solo estaba buscando a Sasuke-kun, pero no pude encontrarle, supongo que a ti te paso lo mismo pero con Sakura¿verdad? –exclamo en modo de respuesta mirándole fijamente

-Si, a veces pienso que no tiene sentido seguir buscando a Sakura-chan…a ella solo le interesa Sasuke-baka –menciono algo entristecido afrontando la realidad

-Te entiendo, a veces pienso lo mismo de Sasuke-kun, no me hace caso, creo que es un caso perdido –menciono de la misma forma mirando las flores delante suyo

-¿D-de verdad comprendes c-como me siento? –cuestiono ilusionado el rubio mirando fijamente a Ino

-Si¿Por qué te sorprende tanto¿Acaso nadie se siente como tu o que? –pregunto mirando a Naruto, quien negó exageradamente para después mirarle con los ojos lleno de ilusión

-Todo el mundo siempre me a considerado un monstruo porque…el demonio de nueve colas esta dentro mió, por eso nadie nunca a sabido como me siento, eres la primera que concuerda conmigo en la forma de pensar…o al menos…eso quiero creer –exclamo con alegría pero entristeciendo su voz al final para después mirar al suelo, cabizbajo

-Ya entiendo… -murmuro para después levantarse de su lugar parándose frente al kitsune

-En ese caso…ya me tienes a mi –menciono con una amigable sonrisa extendiéndole su mano

-Gracias Ino-chan…pero…¿Por qué? –cuestiono con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Ino

-Pues porque…tenemos mucho en común, tu mejor amigo es tu rival, tu persona querida no te corresponde y hasta te ignora y…ambos somos rubios y de ojos azules –exclamo con alegría y algo de humor al final, mientras la suave brisa mecía sus cabellos

-Si…es verdad…creo que nosotros…no somos tan diferentes… -menciono mirando el campo de flores que se mecía al compás de la brisa primaveral, con una sonrisa en los labios

-No, no lo somos, y créeme Naruto-kun…siempre estaré ahí para ti, desde ahora somos amigos –menciono abrazando al rubio por la espalda al igual que lo hacia con el moreno, con gran alegría

-Si…¡¡y de los mejores, dattebayo!! –menciono para después sujetar a Ino de las piernas cargándola sobre su espalda para después correr en dirección a la aldea mientras ambos gritaban con alegría y emoción

Desde entonces los rubios ojiazul de Konoha son inseparables…


End file.
